No Volveré a Perderte Jamás!
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Miku está frente a la posibilidad de perder a Luka,... ¿Hará algo para evitarlo? ¿O su orgullo tsundere se lo impedirá?
1. 1

**Edite este fic así que alégrate que no tendrás cáncer ocular el día de mañana c: **

**¿Celos?**

_Miku Hatsune podría ser la chica más… tsundere que el mundo haya conocido. Y aun así, había captado la atención de Luka Megurine, su compañera de banco quien era muy sociable e hiperactiva ¡Todos eran sus amigos! Sin embargo, tenía que enamorarse de la chica que solo sonríe cuando logra sus objetivos, no ríe y su único placer en la vida es realizar todos los ejercicios de un aburrido libro de álgebra en paz._

_Pero bueno, con el corazón no se manda ¿Verdad?_

_Sin embargo, ya habían pasado unos seis meses desde que Luka se le confesó a Miku y eran novias ¡Y aun así la tsundere de coletas no le había dicho un miserable ''te amo''!_

_Pero bueno, la peli rosa no había comentado nada al respecto, ni siquiera se mostraba molesta, seguía igual de feliz y despreocupada como siempre, a pesar de las carentes muestras de afecto de su novia igual estaba contenta,… o eso era lo que todos veían de ella…_

Eran las 6 de la mañana y una joven de pelo agua marino se levantó de su cama, faltaba una hora para ir a clases, pero a ella le gustaba tener todo en orden, además, con el tiempo levantarse a esa hora le ha permitido perder sueño y acostumbrarse a la mañana. Por desgracia su compañera de cuarto no…

Miku bufó fastidiada al ver el bulto de sábanas a su izquierda.

Todo estaba oscuro pero aun así podía ver reconocer el desorden que había en la cama del lado izquierdo de la habitación.

Y cuando ya no resistió más el enfado, meció a su compañera obligándola a despertarse.

— Luka, Luka… despierta, Luka… Ghn, ¡Despierta! —

Y logró su cometido, Luka levantó su cuerpo quedando sentada sobre su cama, su cabello rosado estaba desarreglado y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad

— Ghn… ¿Qué pasa ahora, Miku nyan?... — respondió la Megurine suavemente, sin mostrarse enfadada por haber sido despertada de forma violenta.

Luego de corroborar que Luka estuviese despierta, Miku encendió la luz; cegando a Luka en el instante

—Ugh,… apágala, porfis…— suplicó la mayor, pero Miku no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

— Nada de eso, hay que cambiarse para la escuela, recuerda es el primer día y hay examen de diagnóstico, no debemos faltar— habló la Hatsune severamente hacia su novia, bueno, si es que así podría llamarle, ya que no le mostraba una pizca de cariño; por más que lo intentara.

— D-de acuerdo…— respondió Luka y se levantó de su cama perezosamente; no quería hacer enojar a su Miku nyan, después de todo le gustaba el lado tierno de Miku. El cual estas últimas semanas estaba ausente.

Luego de unos 30 minutos para que ambas estuvieran listas, tomaron su desayuno tranquilamente, y ya para eso faltaban diez minutos para ir a clases, las cuales estaba a unos pocos pasillos, ya que está de más aclarar que vivían en las habitaciones de la escuela.

Salieron de la habitación, cerraron con llave y se fueron a su salón de tercero, en el cual compartían asientos.

Al llegar a clases, Luka y Miku se sentaron en sus respectivos bancos, al final de la primera fila de la izquierda, dando a la ventana. Y Luka como muy buena chica, le otorgó el lugar al lado de la ventana a Miku.

Aunque siendo sincera, Luka de algún modo sentía que la ventana recibía más la atención de Miku que ella, pero en fin… sabía que las cosas se darían con su tiempo.

Y antes de que pudiera iniciar una conversación con la Hatsune, el docente llegó al fin. Era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, con lentes. El hombre saludó cordialmente a sus alumnos

— Buenos días, clase— dijo el mayor

— Buenos días, Hiyama sensei—dijeron todos a la vez, y el profesor agradeció complacido de la disciplina de sus alumnos. Y a continuación, pasó a hacer anuncios más importantes.

— Clase, este primer día de clases ha venido una alumna nueva a la institución, y será nuestra nueva compañera. Por favor reciban con una cálida bienvenida a Rin Kagamine san…— y el profesor hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a la nueva estudiante a que pasara al curso.

Y la alumna nueva logró atraer la atención de todos, no simplemente por la noticia de que una nueva venía a Crypton, sino que además era una joven muy guapa, algo bajita, de ojos celeste iguales al cielo y su cabellera rubia se veía tan suave…

Aquella joven había captado la atención de varios y varias, entre ellas, la mirada de Luka… mirada de la cual Miku no estaba del todo enterada.

— Muy bien Kagamine san, siéntese al lado de…— el profesor dio una vista periférica del aula y al fin encontró un banco donde podría sentarse la rubia — siéntese al lado de Megurine san, levanta la mano Megurine san, así pueda verte—

Y Luka automáticamente levantó su mano, sin perder de vista a la rubia.

Y esa mirada, esa mirada que Luka le dedicaba a Rin, Miku sí la notó.

Era una mirada de auténtico asombro, y más que eso…

Era la mirada que Luka le dedicaba únicamente a Miku ¡Y a nadie más!

Y eso, puso de mal humor a Miku, no quería que Luka estuviese mirando así a alguien que no fuera a ella.

La rubia se sentó al lado de Luka, como el profesor le había mandado hacer.

Y durante toda la clase, Luka y Rin hablaban animadamente. Luka le hacía preguntas a Rin y ella respondía a todas; pero en voz baja, obviamente, pues Luka ya conocía como se ponía Miku si no le dejaban escuchar a la clase.

Finalmente tocó el timbre del receso, y Luka le invitó a Rin a que almorzaran juntas, claro que con la presencia de otras amigas y Miku.

La Kagamine aceptó gustosa de la idea, y no podría mentir, le había agradado el encanto con el que Luka la trataba.

Pero mientras que a la Kagamine le agradaba, a Miku _le molestaba._

Primero, Luka era su novia. Segundo, la peli rosa se estaba comportando como si no lo fuera, es decir, ¡Estaba coqueteando frente a sus narices!

O bueno, era lo que podía apreciar.

— Bien, vamos al patio, ahí hay un bonito lugar donde comer— dijo Luka mirando a Rin, dándole la espalda a Miku.

— Me encantaría— aceptó la rubia.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó la peli rosa y se dio vuelta dirigiendo una rápida vista a la Hatsune — Vamos Miku— y Luka se levantó del asiento, siendo imitada por Rin. Ambas tomaron sus almuerzos y Luka, sin esperar a Miku, comenzó a llevar a Rin hasta el sitio donde siempre almorzaban.

Cuando por fin llegaron al sitio secreto en el patio, un lugar algo pequeño, pero cómodo, repleto de flores y luz solar agradable, encontraron que allí estaban allí, una rubia y una peli verde, para ser más exactos, eran Lily y Gumi. Unas amigas de Miku y Luka.

— Oh, parece que ya están ocupando el sitio…— dijo Rin desilusionada, pero Luka la miró divertida.

— No te preocupes, ellas son mis amigas y compartimos este lugar— le explicó la peli rosa, y saludó al dúo alegremente.

— Hola, Megurine san, vaya vienes con visitas— dijo la peli verde Gumi, saludando cordialmente a la peli rosa mientras se refería a Rin.

— ¡Hola, Frutillita, creí que nunca vendrías! — dijo Lily hacia Luka, y luego se percató de una rubia que jamás habían visto — ¿Hum? ¿Miku se tiñó de rubio? —

Y al oír ese comentario, Rin empezó a reír suavemente, cautivando a las tres chicas.

— No, no soy Hatsune san… mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, y soy nueva, mucho gusto— se presentó la jovencita, y abrazó el brazo de Luka — Solo vine aquí porque Luka chan me invitó a comer aquí, si les molesta puedo buscar otro lado—

— No, no… no te preocupes, está bien que comas aquí— habló Lily evitando que la nueva se sintiera ofendida —Lo decía en broma— Masuda comenzó a reír algo nerviosa.

— Ejem— Dijo una voz aguda a espaldas de Luka y Rin, era Miku, y no se veía para nada feliz al ver que la nueva estaba abrazada a Luka y que ésta se lo permitiera —¿Van a sentarse o qué? El receso no es eterno— prosiguió la peliacua con voz fría y carente de emociones, bueno, salvo uno, y era el enojo que le producía ver que la Kagamine tuviese tanta confianza como para abrazar a su novia de esa forma.

— Lo siento, Miku nyan— se disculpó la mayor y le abrió paso a su novia para que pudiese sentarse en el césped. Miku solo asintió, y se sentó al lado de Gumi, su amiga.

Y Rin pudo notar el enfado en la voz y en la mirada de la Hatsune, pero no había que ser un genio para saberlo, eran celos. Y sabía que todo el enojo iba dirigido a ella; pero no la intimidó, le pareció interesante…

— Hatsune san tiene razón, el receso no es eterno… vamos a sentarnos, ¿Sí, Luka chan? — y Luka asintió, y se sentó al lado de Miku, y a su izquierda se sentó Rin, quedando Luka en medio de Miku y Rin.

— Entonces, ¿De qué escuela vienes, Kagamine san? — inquirió Gumi a la rubia

— Vengo del Instituto Vocaloid, me transfirieron aquí porque me dijeron que aquí recibiría mejor educación musical— respondió Rin, asombrando a todas

— ¿¡Cantas!? — exclamó Luka sumamente impresionada, aunque no sería nada bueno, la voz de la menor era sin duda la de un ángel, y eso que aún no la había escuchado cantar.

— Síp, canto y bailo, bueno un poquito…— respondió Rin ante la duda de la peli rosa, quien asintió asombrada.

— Eso es genial, cuando cantes… invítame, quiero escucharte cantar— y ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Rin, cosa que Miku no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Y así fue el almuerzo, Luka y Rin hablaban entre ellas y Miku escuchaba. Mientras que Lily y Gumi veían como su amiga peliacua era comida por los celos.

* * *

_Al día siguiente, la misma rutina horrible de la mañana. Luka siendo despertada violentamente por Miku…_

_¿Pero qué podría hacer ella? Así la amaba, amaba a su tsundere. Aunque a veces le diera miedo estar con ella, la amaba a fin de cuentas._

_Aunque no podía mentir, a veces la veía hablar de forma fluida y alegre con un chico peli azul llamado Kaito, quién era uno de los amigos de Miku, pero que a Luka no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Simplemente porque se pasaba de cariñoso con su pequeña tsundere, ¡Y lo más desesperante era que Miku se lo permitía!_

_Pero bueno; sabía que Miku le era fiel… ¿O no lo era?..._

Era hora de educación física, y el profesor estaba organizando carreras de cien metros, ¡Una cuadra entera!

Pero era ese el examen de diagnostico de educación física, una tortura…

Miku había terminado de correr y fue la gran ganadora de la carrera contra otras chicas, ahora seguía su novia contra Lily, Gumi, Aoki Lapis y… Kagamine san…

— Bien chicas… Tres, dos, uno… ¡YA! — exclamó la profesora Meiko Sakine y las estudiantes elegidas comenzaron la carrera hasta la meta.

Y Luka y Lily eran quienes tomaban la delantera, siempre lo hacían, pues tenían una fuerte competencia entre ellas.

Mientras que Gumi iba cerca de Rin y Aoki Lapis iba ultima.

Y lo inevitable, ocurrió…

Luka le ganó a Lily, otra vez.

— Jajaja, toma eso, Rubia Oxigenada— festejó Luka expresando su victoria en la cara de Lily.

— ¡Cállate, Frutilla! — y antes de que Luka pudiese contestarle, Rin terminó la carrera empatando con Gumi. La Megurine se dirigía a felicitarle cuando Lily le puso el pie, haciendo tropezar a Luka... y cayendo sobre Rin.

Todas miraron asombradas la escena, más bien porque el rostro de Luka había quedado precisamente enterrado... entre los pequeños senos de Rin, cosa que a Miku le puso furiosa.

Luka se levantó apresuradamente, bastante apenada por el escándalo que había armado, le tendió la mano a Rin con la esperanza de que la recibiera.

— ¡Lo siento, Rin chan f-fue un accidente!— se excusó la mayor y Rin le recibió la mano, aceptando su ayuda.

— No te preocupes, Luka chan... los accidentes pasan... — respondió la menor y se levantó del suelo, dejando a la vista un raspón en sus codos.

— R-Rin chan, ¡Estás herida! — dijo Luka alterada, atrayendo la atención de todas, nuevamente.

La profesora Sakine se dirigió a ambas chicas y miró la herida de Rin, y le ordenó a Luka que la llevara a enfermería, ''después de todo, fue ella quien se tiró sobre Kagamine san''.

Y fueron a la enfermería a curarle ambos codos a Rin.

(…)

Rin estaba sentada en la camilla, mientras que Luka estaba sentada en una silla con el botiquín de primeros auxilios a su lado, ya estaba lista para curar los codos de la pequeña Kagamine.

Luka pasó el algodón con desinfectante por el codo de Rin, el cual estaba basta lastimado.

La menor gruñó de dolor, atrayendo la atención de Luka

— Lo siento, ¿Te dolió mucho? — inquirió la mayor bastante apenada, a lo que Rin sonrió.

— Estoy bien, Luka chan... solo me dolió un poco— respondió Rin, calmando así a Luka.

— O-okey... lo haré más suave— Luka sonrió para Rin, sin saber que la menor se había sonrojado ante la ternura de la Megurine.

Y nuevamente Luka volvió a pasar el algodón por el codo de Rin, solo que ahora de forma más suave, para no herir la piel suavecita de la menor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el horario de Educación física había llegado a su fin, y era la última clase que recibirían en el día. Y Luka y Rin aún no habían aparecido...

— ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo Luka y Rin? — inquirió Lily atrayendo la mirada de Gumi y Miku, y a continuación dibujó una juguetona sonrisa

— ¿Creen que estén haciendo cosas sucias? Jejeje—

Lily recibió un golpe en su cabeza, encestado por Gumi — ¡Luka jamás haría eso! —

— Ugh... ¿Y qué hay de Rin chan? — y nuevamente, un golpe para Lily.

— ¡Dudo que Luka se lo permita! — esta vez era Miku, quien esta vez había golpeado a Lily.

— ¡Ouch, eso es violencia! ¡Ayuda, guardia! — Lily se sobó su cabeza e inquirió a la peliacua —Ugh, ¿C-cómo estás tan segura que Luka no tendrá algo de diversión con la nueva? — Y Miku abrió los ojos con intensidad, esa pregunta le hizo ver que su relación con la Megurine no iba nada de bien.

Pero para ocultarlo, le encestó nuevamente un golpe a Lily.

— Luka es fiel a mí, y yo soy fiel a ella ¿Entendiste? Ahora mándale un mensaje a Luka y pregúntale qué mierda hace con Kagamine que no viene—

Y Lily le obedeció a la Hatsune y le envió un mensaje en una red social a Luka, aunque no podía quejarse, la tsundere daba miedito.

¿Cómo es que Luka no le temía?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Luka ya había terminado de desinfectar los codos de Rin, y ya era hora de ir a casa

— Gracias por ayudarme, Luka chan. Sin duda no lo hubiera hecho sin ti— se sinceró la Kagamine, enseñándole con toda ternura una sonrisa a Luka, logrando hechizar a la hiperactiva peli rosa.

— No hay de qué, no es nada de qué agradecer— respondió Luka levemente sonrojada, y ese sonrojo se intensificó más al sentir la mano de Rin en su mejilla.

—Claro que hay que agradecer, Luka chan— la menor miraba intensamente a la peli rosa —... cada cosa por más pequeña que sea, debe ser agradecida—

Rin cepilló con su pulgar la mejilla de una anonadada Luka, quien no había pronunciado palabra desde que sintió el tacto tierno de la mano de Rin con su mejilla.

Quizás era tiempo de que alguien le devolviera todo el cariño con el que trataba a las personas, desgraciadamente casi nunca sucedía. Pero con Rin pasó diferente, apenas era el segundo día en el que se conocían y ya estaba recibiendo afecto por ella, aunque sea fraternal, pues Luka no esperaba que fuese más allá de una amistad.

Y eso tenía una explicación, Miku no le daba el afecto que Luka esperaba.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Amaba a Miku, y si era tsundere y fría, lo poco que de amor que pudiese mostrarle sabía que era verdadero.

Pero aún así no dejaba de doler la falta de tacto.

— ¡VE A CLAVARLE EL VISTO A TU ABUELA, FRUTILLA! — Se escuchó en la puerta de la enfermería, era Lily. Y ese grito significaba que alguien no le había respondido en tiempo y forma a Lily en las redes sociales móviles, ella odiaba eso.

Y a continuación, alguien abrió la puerta de la enfermería sorpresivamente, haciendo que Rin y Luka se asustaran y fuesen descubiertas por Lily, Miku y Gumi en esa pose tan comprometedora como la de la mano de Rin en la mejilla de Luka.

Y eso enfadó a Miku

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!? — bramó la peliacua.

Y Luka balbuceó nerviosa.

— ¡P-puedo explicarlo! —

—…—

—…—

—…—

— Bueno,... no realmente... —

Y Luka suspiró derrotada, aguantando la mirada enfadada de Miku y la confusión entre Gumi y Lily.


	2. 2

**¿Existe el amor?**

— _¡P-puedo explicarlo!_ — _ respondió Luka con los pelos de punta al ser descubierta repentinamente por su novia Miku en esa pose tan comprometedora, pero que no significaba nada._

_Miku presionó sus puños conteniendo su ira en ellos, blanqueando sus nudillos de toda la presión que ejercía_

— _Entonces, adelante, explícame qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos_— _ Y antes de que Rin pudiese responderle, Luka se interpuso._

— _ B-bueno,… en realidad no puedo_— _ y Luka suspiró derrotada, aguantándose las miradas confundidas de Lily y Gumi, y la penetrante mirada de Miku._

_(…)_

_Luego de ese incidente, Miku y Luka se dirigieron a su habitación compartida, la Megurine caminaba lento hasta allí, puesto a que sabía lo que se avecinaba. Un largo y agobiante sermón de Miku._

_Odiaba que la menor se enfade, y más odiaba ser ella quien la haga enfadar._

_Miku ingresó la llave de la habitación y la abrió, adentrándose al cuarto. A penas llegó y se sentó en la cama, con su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y entrelazó sus brazos, haciendo una pose autoritaria y de verdadero enojo._

_Luka por fin entró, con la cabeza gacha pegada a sus zapatos; estaba bastante apenada y dolida por_ _la reciente situación. Odió bastante que sus amigas la vieran, tenía miedo que la tachen de ''infiel'' cuando verdaderamente no había puesto un dedo en Rin... bueno, no de forma indebida._

— _ Explícame, ¿Qué pasó?_ — _habló Miku severamente, sin importarle el rostro arrepentido de Luka, o más que arrepentido, herido._

— _Miku nyan, no hay nada que explicar porque no he hecho nada_— _ respondió la mayor, dominada por el temor._

— _ Dime la verdad, Megurine Luka. Ya estoy harta de tus juegos_— _ Luka levantó su vista hacia Miku, demostrando allí sus verdaderas ganas de llorar. Pero no podía hacer nada más que tragarse el dolor, presionó sus puños y respiró pesadamente, como si sus pulmones le pesaran; en un intento desesperado por no llorar allí mismo._

— _Sí, todo lo que viste, no tiene otra explicación más que... intenté besar a Rin; pero ella lo evitó_— _Luka desvió su mirada, muerta de vergüenza, el haberle mentido así a Miku le era imperdonable. Y más el ver el rostro de sorpresa y decepción de Miku, le dolió en su corazón a tallas colosales._

— _ Vaya, no me lo esperé de ti, Luka_— _dijo Miku después de un largo y agobiante silencio. El tono de voz de Miku, era de decepción, acorde a lo que sentía Luka de sí misma en este momento _— _Eso sin duda me doli_ó—

— _ Ghn, lo sé... no sé en qué estaba pensando_— _ agregó Luka, su alma estaba corrupta por una mentira que difícilmente Miku le perdonaría, claro, si es que se lo perdona._

— _ Sí, yo también me pregunto lo mismo_— _respondió Miku secamente _— _Buenas noches_— _ y a continuación, la menor se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a Luka._

— _D-descansa_— _ Luka apagó la luz del cuarto, dejándolo completamente a oscuras. Y se fue a su cama, mirando la espalda de Miku... y sin notarlo, sin siquiera evitarlo silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban desde sus ojos ¿En qué lío se había metido? ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña al lado de Miku? No era la misma de antes, ya no sentía emoción por ver a su pequeña tsundere; ahora sentía miedo._

_La Hatsune le producía ese miedo, esa inseguridad._

— _Ugh..._ — _ gruñó Luka y enterró su rostro en la almohada _— ''_ ¿Por qué no aparté a Rin? ¿Qué diablos me pasó?''_ —

_Y nuevamente recordó la suavidad con la que Rin acariciaba su mejilla, se sentía tan bien, tan condenadamente adictivo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la apartó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué le gustó sentir la mano de Rin en su mejilla?_

_Y otra vez, el dolor en su pecho renació... dándose cuenta (una vez más) que su relación con Miku solo le hacía daño..._

_Y ese pensamiento la dejó sin dormir en toda la noche..._

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y en aquel cuarto de la escuela donde reinaba la angustia, se despertó una joven de pelo agua marino. Apagó la alarma, y notó nuevamente el bulto en la cama, solo que no estaba la dueña de la cama...

— ¿Eh? — Dijo Miku con confusión, luego de comprobar que Luka efectivamente no estaba — Ghn, no puede ser— dijo para sí misma, con claro enfado.

Se cambió rápido, y se dirigió a buscar su mochila, cuando vio una nota. La tomó y al instante advirtió de quien se trataba.

_Me desperté más temprano para no darte la molestia de levantarme._

_ Desayuna sin mí._

_Luka M._

Miku suspiró agotada, pero tenía que ser fuerte y aplicarle ''la ley del hielo'' a Luka, puesto a que lo que había hecho era totalmente imperdonable.

Cuando por fin tuvo sus cosas en orden, desayunó algo rápido; sintiéndose rara sin la efusiva compañía de Luka. Admitía que se sintió sola al principio, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en ella.

Y finalmente, se dirigió a clases.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su salón, descubrió que Rin estaba al lado de Luka, pero no estaban hablando. Luka estaba con su rostro pegado a su pupitre, con sus ojos cerrados; mientras que Rin estaba leyendo un libro.

Miku se dirigió a su asiento, sin saludar a Rin ni a Luka. Y las clases iniciaron; Luka tuvo que ser despertada, lo cual ocasionó un gran bullicio entre sus compañeros, interrumpiendo parte importante de la clase.

Sin embargo, la mente de la peli rosa estaba vagando sin siquiera prestar atención a lo dicho por su profesor, su cabeza le dolía y la luz del salón aumentaba más el dolor. Pues sí, no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche; pues en todo ese tiempo lo había invertido en llorar luego de darse cuenta de la realidad que vivía con Miku, y a las 5 de la mañana se había ido a dar una vuelta a un parque; en busca de aire fresco, necesitaba refrescarse y además, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era sentarse bajo un árbol de cerezos y mirar el paisaje detenidamente.

— Megurine... ¡Megurine! — exclamó el profesor llamando por quinta vez a Luka en lo que iba del día.

— Ugh... ¿Qué? — contestó Luka, de manera mal educada, cosa rara para alguien tan sociable y con tanta etiqueta como ella.

— ¿Cómo qué ''Qué''? ¿Le ocurre algo que no presta atención en clases? — y ante esa pregunta, Luka lo miró con intensidad, denotando allí su falta de sueño.

— Me duele la cabeza, ¿Puedo ir a enfermería? — el profesor asintió y Luka inmediatamente se paró de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos, pero eso no le importó ya.

Rin la siguió con la mirada, veía lo terrible que estaba, así no era la Luka que había conocido; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Luka ya se había retirado del salón.

* * *

Luka ingresó a la enfermería, y se echó a la camilla. Inmediatamente fue revisada por la enfermera de la escuela, y de inmediato llamaron a los Megurine, su hija tenía fiebre. Necesitaba descansar y recuperarse; pues no les gustaría que el problema pasara a mayores.

(…)

Luego de que los padres de Luka confirmaran su llegada, la Megurine fue en el receso hasta su salón de clases; su cara demostraba el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

Al llegar a su salón, fue recibida por Rin, el rostro de la menor denotaba preocupación por Luka. Y obviamente estaba preocupada por ella.

— Luka chan, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? — inquirió la Kagamine.

— No pasó nada, solo fiebre— y Luka le regaló una falsa sonrisa, intentando transmitirle seguridad a la rubia, cosa que falló olímpicamente — Ahora si me disculpas, debo buscar mis cosas, mis padres me esperan— y dicho y hecho, Luka tomó su mochila e insertó sus útiles escolares dentro. Cuando ya estuvo lista, se dispuso a retirarse del salón, pero una voz ajena a Rin la llamó.

— ¿A dónde vas? — era Miku, su voz severa era inconfundible.

— Miku ny- eh digo Miku, t-tengo que irme a casa, tengo fiebre y no quiero quedarme aquí, a poco tú quieres cuidar de una idiota como yo— y a continuación Luka rió sarcásticamente, muy impropio de ella. Y otra cosa impropia de ella es llamarle ''Miku'' a Miku, pues siempre le llamaba Miku nyan.

— Tienes razón, debes descansar— respondió la Hatsune, y a continuación Luka se despidió de ella con un ademán, sin abrazos ni intentos fallidos de besar a la menor, nada de contacto entre ellas. Parecían una pareja divorciada.

— ¡Adiós, Luka chan, cuídate! — se despidió Rin de Luka, a lo que la mayor respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Cosa que a Miku comenzó a cuestionarle si su relación con Luka era la correcta o no.

* * *

Luego de que Luka se fuera, Miku y Rin, fueron a comer en el lugar secreto.

La Kagamine fue bien recibida por Lily y Gumi, cosa que la alivió enormemente, puesto a que la tensión que tenía entre Miku le resultaba dolorosa y aterradora.

— Miku, acompáñame un momento, debo buscar algo en mi mochila— dijo Gumi y sin esperar respuesta de la peliacua, la arrastró con ella hasta su salón.

Miku estaba totalmente confundida, sin embargo no era tonta, sabía a qué venía esa repentina situación.

* * *

Llegaron al salón de Gumi, y la peli verde empezó a hablar severamente a Miku, como la última lo hacía con Luka

— ¿Se puede saber por qué Luka estaba así? ¡Parecía un zombi! — explotó la chica Megpoid — Jamás había visto a Luka en ese estado tan deplorable; ¿Qué le hiciste? Sé que fue tu culpa—

— Yo no le hice nada, que ella se ponga a hacer la víctima aquí no es mi problema, ella hizo algo imperdonable— bramó la Hatsune.

— Claro que es tu problema, es de Luka de quien estamos hablando; no hay nadie más que pudiese afectarla más que tú— respondió Gumi con la misma rudeza con la que hablaba Miku, más no logró intimidarla, solo sacarla de quicio.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Ella trató de besar a Kagamine a mis espaldas! ¡Deja de defenderla, ella hizo algo terrible! — rugió a los cuatro vientos. Pero allí, Gumi se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que lo que Luka chan hizo es una señal de sentirse infeliz, desde que se te confesó no has hecho más que ignorarla, ¡Ni parece que fueran novias! — dijo Gumi, con mucha pero mucha razón; cosa que Miku se lo ha estado cuestionando también.

— ¿Infeliz? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo ahora? ¡Si ella es infiel no la confundas con infeliz! —

— Vaya que parece que no lo notas, esa chica te ha dado toda la atención que nadie podría darte, ¿Sabes por qué? — Y sin esperar respuesta de Miku, Gumi prosiguió — ¡Porque todos te tienen miedo! — y Miku miró a Gumi herida por sus palabras

— ¿Qué dices? Yo no doy miedo, confundes autoridad con miedo—

— Precisamente, y tú confundes a Luka con una esclava, cuando ella realmente es tu novia... o bueno, posiblemente ex novia... — la Hatsune miró enfadada a Gumi, a lo que la chica Megpoid se encogió de hombros -¿Qué? Es la verdad, dime cuando fue la última vez en la que le dijiste a Luka ''te amo'' o le diste un beso aunque sea en la mejilla- y Miku al instante se puso nerviosa.

— P-pues—

— No respondas— interrumpió Gumi notablemente molesta — Ya sé la respuesta, y créeme que no me gusta esto de que trates a Luka como si jamás fuese a irse, recuerda que Luka es una chica dotada de cosas buenas, es graciosa, divertida, atractiva y además tiene buen cuerpo; algún día la verás con Kagamine san de la mano ¿O es qué acaso crees que no noté como veía Kagamine san a Luka? ¡La veía de forma interesada! — y Miku se rindió.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Veré que puedo hacer, ahora deja de decirme lo que debo hacer ¡Estoy harta! — y Gumi asintió ante el pedido de su amiga. Ciertamente ella también estaba agotada; demasiados problemas ajenos por un día.

* * *

(…)

— _Miku nyan..._ — _ dijo Luka con su característica voz suave y aterciopelada, estaban las dos en el parque, no había nadie. Solo eran ellas dos._

— _¿Sí, Luka chan?_ — _ respondió Miku ante el llamado de su novia._

— _ Verás, sé que es muy repentino,... pero me temo que debemos cortar la relación; tú y yo no nos completamos como creí; quizás estuve equivocada todo el tiempo y me confesé ante ti solo para tener a alguien con quien sentar cabeza,... lamento que todo haya sido un malentendido y que todos mis ''te amo'' hayan sido falsos; juro que no se volverá a repetir_— _ habló Luka de manera relajada, como si romper el corazón de alguien fuese cosa cotidiana._

— _ ¿Q-qué dices, Luka chan? ¿Por qué dices eso?_ — _ inquirió la menor, visiblemente confundida por las palabras de la peli rosa._

— _ Verás, tú no me amas y yo te ''amaba'', pero ya no es así... y además, conseguí a alguien que sí puedo amar y que me pueda amar también; lamento que las cosas terminaran mal pero era esto o armar un escándalo horrible en la escuela; sé lo mucho que odias el bullicio y el chisme, así que para cortar nuestra relación de otra forma más privada te traje aquí, espero que toda esta locura quede en el olvido y que no nos volvamos a ver ni hablar, y ni siquiera hacer trabajos juntas; lo nuestro será cero contacto, así que... sin más, me voy, el verdadero amor de mi vida me espera_— _ y como si el destino la invocara, apareció ante sus ojos su mayor rival... Rin Kagamine._

_La rubia tomó cariñosamente la mano de la más grande mientras que le regalaba una adorable sonrisa_

— _¿Ya estás lista, Luka chan?_ — _ inquirió la menor, y sorpresivamente Luka la cargó en brazos al estilo nupcial_

— _Claro que sí amor, vámonos y tengamos encuentros más... privados_—

_Y sin previo aviso, Luka le robó un beso en los labios de Rin, frente a los ojos de Miku._

_Ambas compartían ese contacto muy especial con devoción, sus lenguas se tocaban y sus labios se movían al compás de la música, una música la cual Miku era la única que no podía escucharla... pero sabía cuál era, era la melodía del amor, y precisamente Luka la estaba compartiendo con Rin, en lugar de ella..._

_Y sin previo aviso, Miku despertó..._

— ¡Aaaah! — bramó la menor; levantándose sorpresivamente en su cama. Encontrando su habitación solitaria, y lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos silenciosamente.

La menor esperó inútilmente a que Luka viniese a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Pero nuevamente recordó, si Luka hubiese estado allí, seguramente la hubiera rechazado. Y nuevamente las palabras de Gumi vinieron a su mente, Luka no se quedará a su lado para siempre.

Miku se abalanzó a la cama desordenada de Luka, en un intento de que el calor de Luka haya permanecido en las sábanas. Sin embargo eso fue en vano; pero lo que sí encontró, fue humedad en la almohada de la Megurine.

No era saliva, eran lágrimas

—Ugh... L-Luka c-chaaaan... ¡L-lo siento mucho! — Dijo Miku entre lágrimas, era una idiota, por supuesto que Luka era infeliz a su lado. Y ahora que lo sabía perfectamente, ¿Podría recuperar el amor de Luka?

Como dice el dicho...

El fácil salir del corazón de los demás...

¿Pero entrar de nuevo? Es casi imposible...

* * *

**KingLow12: **¿¡KÉHKÉHKÉHKÉH!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar puta a Rin!? Lo hubiera aceptado si lo hubieras dicho de Kaito, ¿¡Pero Rin!? Nope umu eso no tiene perdón aquí... ahre, deberían darme un premio por lo del drama :v y pues, tu chiste de 1D estuvo genial xD #PanchoRulesBitch

**Shinobukun: **Lo dejé ahí porque soy mala persona :v pero bueno, al menos les traje la continuación ¿Nop? Saludos!

**Nelsykp: **Hacer a Miku tsundere está de moda :v es como el Ice Bucket Challenge, pero más patético :`v y síp, bromance es yaoi, pero le quedaba bien así que lo dejé XD y pues, es obvio que todos deben decir ``no es lo que parece´´ eso le da la sabrosura (?) al fic (¿Wut?) y pues nunca digas ``Es lo que parece´´ frente a una tsundere :`v vas a perder un ojo y tus DVDs con la serie completa de la Rosa de Guadalupe D: (Nooo! Quítame lo que sea, pero la Rosa de Guadalupe noooo!) Así que ya sabes, si ves a una tsundere no digas ``Es lo que parece´´ :´v te dolerá D: Shaludosh!

**Cami-rin-chan: **Hace tiempo que no lees algo mío? Vaya como pasa el tiempo xD y no sé por qué últimamente es moda lo de Miku tsundere ._. pero me gusta la moda :3, mientras que no sea moda MikuxKaito está bien para mí :v y sí, Rin es muuuy tierna -w- pero naturalmente ella es la tsundere :* ¿Qué pashó, qué pashó? ¿Dónde está Rin, por qué no se ha enojado? D: ¿¡Qué está pasando!? y me alegra que te haya gustado el chiste -w- aquí hay otros! Saludos!

**Ust: **#FanRubiuseschevere #FRSenpaiesmipastora:v #Mepicalaoreja #I´mChevere3 (Si no sale, es un corachonchito) Y muchos hashtags más pero me dan flojera ponerlos :v ¿Yo, pacto con el Diablo? Nope ._. eso requiere mucha preparación y si ya me da flojera poner más hashtags más flojera me dará firmar un contrato y leerlo D: y pues, me alegra que te gusten tanto mis fics uwu no me lo esperaba, pues yo solo hago esto por diversión xD Y pos... tengo un saludo sensual de parte de... ¿Una ensalada de papas? ¿El reflejo de FanRubius? ¿Un montón de Dorilocos?... ¿No? ¿Es de Ust? Bue, it´s something uwu Saludos!

**dannapaola: **¿El mejor chiste? Huehuehue pues aquí hay más porque es tan sorprendente que voy a explotar xD No odies a Rin, ella es kawaii xD y regala helados a todos ¿Cómo se puede odiar a alguien así? :´D y bueno, a Kaito ODIALO CON TODAS TUS FUERZAAAAS! Ese shabo me cae mal, no es chevere como los de la FANRUBIUS ARMY (Esos shabos sí que son cheveres ewe) y lo de la foto... lo hablamos luego :v ¡Ahora escribe tu fic! Kiero ber kéh tam zukulemto ez 3:

**Marianasl: **¿Fue lo máximo? :´D c-creo que voy a llorar *Llora... me emocioné al ver eso de ``Lo máximo´´ Tú si sabeees! y pues, me alegra que este fic haya llegado al fondo de tu kokoro xD y tienes razón, las tsunderes son el futuro ewe PD: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chiste :D aquí hay más por si gustas uwur. Saludos!

**CESARJAIR: **Chika rara número 1 reportándose al trabajo, senior capitán! Me alegra que el comienzo te haya gustado X3 y pues, espero que a tu hermana tambien le haya gustado :D y lamento tardar ): Pero vinieron taaantas cosas como la escuela que me chingaron la vida T.T pero aquí está por fin la continuación, espero que te siga gustando. Hasta pronto!


	3. 3

**Llamado Especial**

_Luka llegó a su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue echarse a su cama a dormir. Lo necesitaba._

_Necesitaba descansar de Miku; su mente estaba poblada de imágenes de ella, y todas producían cierto miedo en Luka._

_Y se estaba preguntando ¿Qué pasó con la joven adolescente de coletas que era servicial y adorable al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora era servicial y aterradora?_

_Y otras preguntas más invadieron la mente de Luka, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro Miku cambió? ¿Acaso fue culpa suya el que Miku cambiara? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero ni una sola respuesta, y si por mucho que las quisiera le daba miedo conocerlas; porque la única persona que podía responderle le provocaba temor e inseguridad._

_Miku le producía temor e inseguridad._

— _ ''Ugh, ya qué...''_ — _ se quejó Luka en sus pensamientos, debía dormir; estaba harta de que sus amigos solo viesen su lado feliz y despreocupado; ella también tenía sus problemas y sufría bastante con ellos; era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto._

Luka despertó sintiéndose ligeramente adolorida, había dormido de manera incómoda. Y ahora se hallaba preguntándose si Miku estaba bien o triste sin ella.

— ¡Ugh, deja de pensar, idiota! ¡No pienses en eso, no vale la pena! — Refunfuñó para sí misma, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas buscando opacar su voz y que los vecinos no la consideren una loca — Miku no te necesita, Miku no te necesita ¡Miku no te necesita! — Y Luka sorbió su nariz evitando llorar, de nuevo. Había demostrado una vez más que su corazón no estaba apto aún para el romance.

Pues su primer intento había sido fallido.

* * *

(…)

Mientras tanto, eran las diez de la mañana, y en el receso 4 chicas almorzaban silenciosamente. Lo único extraño en el ambiente, era la falta de una de sus compañeras.

Sin embargo, no había ocurrido ningún inconveniente u otro problema entre una rubia y una peliacua. Pero a pesar de eso, una peli rosa se había asegurado de recibir todo el dolor posible…

El timbre de la escuela sonó y finalizó el receso. Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

Miku y Rin se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, separadas por el banco vacío de Luka.

— ''Me pregunto cómo estará''— inquirió Rin en su mente, y discretamente miró a Miku, y como siempre, la peliacua estaba seria, sin señal de emociones ¿Cómo es que Luka podía soportarla? Era un trato demasiado frío el que recibía — '' Supongo que no importa''— y la Kagamine dejó de pensar en Luka para concentrarse en clases; luego le llamaría y la visitaría.

Solo esperaba que Miku tuviese los mismos planes, por lo menos para saber que en verdad sentía algo por Luka.

* * *

Y las clases finalizaron, y eran ya las dos de la tarde...Lily y Gumi se despidieron de Rin, y la rubia se retiró de la escuela; se dirigía a su habitación...

Y Miku también se dispuso a irse a su habitación en la escuela, pero Lily y Gumi impidió su escape.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — habló Lily iniciando así un exhaustivo sermón

— ¿Cómo que a dónde? Voy a mi cuarto— respondió Miku sarcásticamente a la rubia.

— Miku, no nos trates así, suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Luka ¿Y ahora vendrás a tratarnos mal a nosotras? Miku, intentamos ayudarte ¡A este punto ambas quedaran heridas!- esta vez fue Gumi quien tomó la palabra, y con mucha razón.

— ¿Y qué quieren que haga? Luka ya está muy enganchada con Kagamine— habló la Hatsune, con cierta pesadez, sus palabras estaban a punto de opacarse por lágrimas, que con suerte logró evitar.

— Queremos que te disculpes con Luka por todo ese tiempo que llevaste rechazándola, ¿Crees que a ella le gustaba ver como la persona que amaba la ignoraba? ¡A nadie le gusta eso! — respondió Gumi, siendo la voz de la razón en esta clase de problemas

— Ya sé, pero ¿Y si no me perdona? ¡Dudo que Luka lo haga! —

— Se nota que no conoces a Luka— esta vez tomó la palabra la mejor amiga de Luka, Lily.

— ¡Claro que la conozco bien! El problema es que ella también puede devolverme el dolor que yo le ocasioné—

Y ante ese comentario, logró callar a sus amigas con sus acusaciones. Sus palabras eran reales, Luka quizás decida vengarse y hacerle sufrir lo que ella le hacía sufrir día a día.

— Sí, quizás. Pero te lo perdonará, créeme, Luka perdona hasta al más sanguinario asesino en serie— dijo Lily y se cruzó de brazos.

— Sí pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Necesito consejos... — refunfuñó la Hatsune visiblemente frustrada de la situación, sin embargo, Gumi tenía otros planes en mente.

— El sábado es San Valentín, dale un lindo regalo y pídele perdón, y bésala como si tu vida dependiera de ello— y ante eso último, Miku se sonrojó.

— ¿¡Por qué tanto!? — inquirió con su rostro completamente rojo

— ¡Porque sí, debes hacerle saber que la amas! — explotó Gumi ante lo idiota que era Miku, pero la Hatsune pareció meditar las palabras de su conversación, y finalmente dijo:

— De acuerdo, pondré cartas en el asunto ¡No se metan! Esto es entre Luka y yo— dijo Miku muy segura de sí misma.

Sus amigas asintieron, por lo menos Miku había recapacitado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que las cosas salieran bien;...

* * *

Rin se encontraba en su cuarto; en la escuela. Estaba totalmente sola, pues su compañera se hallaba totalmente ausente. Mejor, más espacio y tranquilidad.

De repente, se sobresaltó al escuchar a su celular vibrando, cogió el tembloroso objeto y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje

— ¿Luka chan? — dijo para sí misma al identificar a la persona emisora del mensaje.

_Estoy en la cafetería frente al parque, ¿Podrías venir? Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo._

_Luka M._

— ¿Hum? — inquirió la menor sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería la peli rosa, ni modo.

La Kagamine se levantó de su cama y se puso ropa apropiada para ir donde Luka chan la solicitaba,...

Y se dirigió a la cafetería preguntándose...

_¿Qué era eso tan importante que requería urgentemente su presencia?..._

* * *

**Nelsypk: **¿Fallas con el internet? ¡No se preocupe! Con la nueva Miku Tsundere Computacional se liberará de esos virus, troyanos, gusanos y testigos de Jehová que dificultan la función de su PC ¡A un precio accesible! (...Accesible si FanRubius te paga bien en FanRubius Entertainment...) Y pues, síp todos aman a Luka por sus sheshes :v ¡Digo! Por su voz... see, see, es preciosa (?) ¡Hey! Aunque tenga esa edad por lo menos no escribo ``Tú x Justin Bieber´´ o algo así :v ¡Yo escribo Negitoro! Un fandom respetable (?) y pues, para serte honesta predije tu edad luego de ver tu forma de escribir y la foto de Marceline :v sí, sí así de raro fue como supuse tu edad xD Saludos!

**Brnvalt: **¿Te gustó? :'D me alegra oir eso uwu y pues, aquí la continuación!

**KingLow12: **Ay, vete a la chingada Pancho :v Jajaja nah broma :P y pues, si te gusta 1D lo acepto :v por lo menos no es Justin... ese puto merece morir 7n7

**Vixo: **¿Te gusta como avanza el drama? Me alegro xD son cosas que me gustarían que pasen cuando Miku es mala con Luka (True uwu) Y sí, la escena de Gumi fue genial :'D me divertí haciendola porque el drama es genial (?) Y pues, ya arreglé lo de Friendship xD sinceramente tampoco sé por qué lo puse ._. supuse que sí sería ``Friendship´´ pero ya nope uwu ¡Hasta pronto!

**Shinobukun: **See, duele cuando tus amigos te sacan en cara algo que hiciste mal :'v pero bueno, ¿Para qué estan los amigos? uwur y pues sí, al fin alguien le da un sillazo por imbécil a Miku xD y ya veremos que pasa... ¿Le dará a Luka todo un apapacho digno de un fic fluff? No lo sé ._. en el próximo capitulo lo sabremos (?) Saludos!

**Ako: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues síp, esto es lo que me hubiera gustado que ocurriera en fics en los que Miku se encabrona con Luka sin razón aparente xD Saludos!

**Anna Paula: **Así que Danna hizo parkour ¿Eh? Pos ¿Nadie le dijo que existían los cascos? Son muy buenos y evitan caídas feas (?) Me alegra saber que estén desarrollando el fic xD yo soy team AyanoxKyoko (Bueno, en el perfil lo dice, ¿No? :v) Así que me alegra que escriban, así habrá más fics que leer :') y pues me alegra tambien que los chistes de 1D haya sido de tu agrado (Por cierto, si tu eres su alter ego ¿No tendrías que odiarme por burlarme de 1D? ¿¡Entonces Danna ama a 1D!? CONSPIRACIÓN, súbanlo a WikiLeaks!) y pos, gracias por alabar mi personalidad :) huehuehue y sin más, espero que mi ``ayuda´´ haya servido de algo :'v ¡Saludos!


	4. 4

**Relación Caótica**

_Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruidito vibrante que produjo su celular; lo cogió y al instante se dio cuenta que era un mensaje. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver de quién era el mensaje_

— _¿Luka chan?_ — _ se dijo para sí misma, mientras contemplaba la pantalla del aparato. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó:_

_Estoy en la cafetería frente al parque, ¿Podrías venir? Necesito hablar algo importante contigo._

_Luka M._

— _ ¿Hum? Me pregunto que será_ — _se dijo a sí misma y se levantó de la cama. Y salió por la puerta, decidida a ir al lugar citado por la Megurine._

Rin llegó por fin a la cafetería donde Luka la citaba, no podía mentir, estaba emocionada por alguna extraña razón.

Y por fin, llegó a la cafetería y buscó con la mirada la mesa en la que Luka estaba sentada. Y por fin la encontró y se dirigió hacia la Megurine

— ¡Luka chan! — exclamó emocionada y Luka le sonrió a medias, su rostro aún se denotaba cansado.

— Que bueno que viniste, Rin chan — dijo Luka suavemente y a ritmo lento en sus palabras, su rostro se denotaba cansado. Quizás la fiebre era más que solo una simple fiebre.

— Claro que iba a venir, boba. Necesitabas decirme algo importante ¿No? — dijo Rin enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Luka sonrió ante la graciosa expresión de Rin y también por la satisfacción que sintió al oír sus palabras.

— Gracias, en fin, siéntate. La silla es gratis — dijo Luka aliviando el ambiente de la cafetería con un simple chiste.

— Está bien — respondió la Kagamine con una verdadera sonrisa. Y se sentó en una silla enfrentada a la de Luka, quedando ambas de frente — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué debías decirme? — inquirió impaciente la menor, cosa que Luka notó y eso le hizo reír.

— Ya te lo diré, por el momento pide algo de comer, acabas de salir de la escuela — comentó la Megurine, y antes de que Rin pudiese responder negativamente su estómago rugió delatando su hambre — Eso es más que un sí para mí, pide lo que quieras, yo invito — dijo caballerosamente mientras le extendía el menú de la cafetería, Rin lo tomó e inspeccionó el menú.

— Ahora que lo pienso, debiste invitar a Miku en lugar de a mí — y Rin rio sin razón, pero a Luka en lugar de caerle bien la broma la puso pensativa.

— Sí, pero... es de ella el tema urgente que debíamos hablar — respondió Luka restándole importancia a la broma de Rin; desvió su mirada avergonzada. Pero con alguien debía hablar ese tema. Y Rin al instante advirtió la gravedad de la situación.

— Ya veo, escucha Luka chan ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos ahora en lugar de comer? — propuso la menor, y Luka asintió y pidió la cuenta. Pagó lo que consumió y Luka llevó a Rin al parque que quedaba frente a la cafetería.

Caminaron un poco hasta por el sendero del parque, y finalmente decidieron sentarse bajo el árbol de cerezos que estaba plantado allí.

Todo el parque estaba en paz y silencio, por lo que no había inconvenientes. Y aprovechando el silencio, Rin decidió hablar

— ¿Y bien? Ya sé que vas a hablarme de Miku, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ella? — inquirió la Kagamine, mirando directamente a los ojos oceánicos de Luka.

— Pues... — respondió Luka en voz baja, desviando la mirada de Rin de la suya — Es complicado... lo que pasa es que, ya no es la misma Miku chan de hace años. Cuando yo la conocí, era una tsundere tierna, pero... ahora que soy su novia, me ignora... — Luka suspiró frustrada, viendo su realidad hubiera sido mejor no tener valor y no confesarle sus sentimientos a la Hatsune — ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si Miku de verdad me aceptó porque siente lo mismo que yo o solo fue por pena, o para darle celos a Shion — Rin asintió. Impresionada por las palabras que expresaba la peli rosa a su lado.

— Míralo de esta forma; eres una chica linda, cualquiera daría su pellejo por estar contigo. Y si Hatsune no lo acepta; entonces, habrá perdido a alguien muy importante e inolvidable — respondió la menor, y Luka asintió intentando convencerse de las palabras mencionadas.

— Debes tener hambre y quieres descansar, lamento tenerte aquí — agregó Luka y suspiró frustrada nuevamente — Odio ser una molestia para todos —.

Rin puso su mano en el brazo izquierdo en el hombro de Luka y lo apretó levemente.

— Tranquila; no te sientas una molestia para mí. De hecho quiero ayudarte, Luka chan — Rin le sonrió cálidamente a la mayor, y esta le regresó el gesto un poco más animada.

— Gracias, Rin, lo aprecio mucho — respondió Luka — Y una cosa,... ¿Estás enamorada? — inquirió enarcando una ceja, mirando atentamente las reacciones de la rubia, las cuales variaron entre nerviosa y atontada. Sin embargo, eso dejó satisfecha a Luka — Entonces... es un sí, ahora dime quién es — y Rin suspiró derrotada, sus reacciones la hacían muy evidente.

— Sígueme — respondió Rin y se levantó del suelo de césped, siendo imitada por Luka, y así ambas emprendieron un camino hacia un sitio en específico el cual Luka no sabía.

* * *

— _¡Miku nyan!_ — _ dijo una peli rosa muy emocionada al mismo tiempo que abrazaba efusivamente a una peliacua una cabeza más baja que ella. La nombrada se hallaba quejándose de la persona que la abrazaba, hasta finalmente soltarse de su agarre._

— _ ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?_ — _ inquirió Miku sin saber el motivo exacto de la felicidad de la peli rosa._

— _Pues porque estoy frente a ti, obviamente, Miku nyan_ — _ respondió la peli rosa, restándole importancia al tono rudo que usó la peliacua _— _¿Hay algo de malo en que quiera ver a mi Miku nyan?_ —

— _ ¿No vas a cambiar nunca verdad, Luka?_ — _Y Miku suspiró agotada; sin embargo una parte importante de ella estaba nerviosa por la atención que recibía por parte de la Megurine; o sea, la chica más atractiva y popular de la escuela, pero sin embargo una despistada y -según Miku- una idiota. Pero solo porque hacía gestos infantiles, demasiados para su edad._

— _No voy a cambiar, a menos que Miku nyan quiera que lo haga_ — _respondió la Megurine encogiéndose de hombros; pero Miku resopló._

— _Entonces, abstente de actuar infantil en público_ — _ dijo severamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos oceánicos de la peli rosa. Aquellos ojos que por más tentadores que fueran; no quería caer en la tentación de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos más carnales._

_Luka asintió mirando fijamente a su novia, y con una sonrisa dijo -Está bien, si a mi Miku nyan le avergüenza mi forma de actuar, haré lo posible para que no se repita- y Miku asintió complacida..._

— Ugh, no puede ser... — se quejó una joven peliacua en la cama de su cuarto; se hallaba sola y era momento perfecto para pensar en su situación, y sin embargo la cruda verdad fue que no era una buena novia — no puedo creer que haya cambiado a Megurine Luka solo porque me ponía nerviosa de tanto atención — Miku se dio la vuelta en su cama, quedando boca abajo — Soy una idiota, obviamente Luka se sentiría mejor sin mí —

Y recordó todo lo que sus amigas le habían dicho ese día, Luka no iba a quedarse por siempre, pues tenía tantas cualidades hermosas y envidiables que en cinco segundos podría encontrar a alguien a quien amar y ser amada al mismo tiempo.

— Pero, ¿Por qué se me confesó a mí? — y Miku volvió a su posición original mirando hacia el techo de su cuarto. Y luego miró a su derecha, encontrándose con la cama de al lado vacía, sin la presencia juguetona de la peli rosa. Y sin que lo notara, una lágrima se escurrió de su ojo izquierdo, otra vez ese sentimiento aberrante de tristeza; ¿Cuándo podría aprender a amar sin sentir vergüenza? y lo más importante ¿Por qué tenía vergüenza de amar a Luka?

La peli rosa era buena chica, nunca le había reclamado cariño, era fiel pues a cada cita que un chico o una chica le proponía ella las rechazaba pues era en contra de su moral el ir a una cita cuando tenía una pareja; y además de eso era divertida, bromista y entusiasta, y sin duda una joven atenta y obediente. Pero sin embargo, en el amor había elegido a la persona equivocada, o quizás, la persona que había elegido era muy pudorosa para entregar afecto y eso la hacía incompetente.

— Diablos, entonces no me sorprendería que Luka se fuese con Kagamine — Miku se quitó sus lágrimas.

Tendría que formar un plan para recuperar el amor de Luka, aunque pueda ser rechazada, pero lo intentaría, solo por su peli rosa...

* * *

Luka y Rin llegaron a una biblioteca que quedaba al lado de una importante universidad, cosa que atrajo la atención de Luka.

— ¿Aquí es donde trabaja la persona que te gusta? — inquirió la Megurine señalando el sitio, y Rin asintió.

— Sí, será mejor entrar — dijo Rin y ambas se encaminaron al interior de la biblioteca.

Por fin dentro, Luka pudo contemplar de cerca las gigantescas estanterías pobladas de libros separados por géneros en específico. Sin embargo la mayoría eran informativos debido a que era la biblioteca de la universidad

— Debe ser alguien muy importante para estar aquí — dijo Luka en voz baja, debido a las políticas del lugar.

— ¿Tú crees? — respondió Rin con el mismo tono — Pues sí, es genial aunque no es para nada seria — rio un poco, pues era verdad — Allí está — agregó la Kagamine señalando a una rubia que estaba tras un mostrador, aunque tenga un cargo muy alto como administrar los libros, su ropa era demasiado informal y he de decir que llevaba unas orejas felinas en su cabeza, y además su postura era poco ética, pues sus pies estaban sobre el mostrador y su mirada estaba puesta sobre un libro. Pero he de decir que era bastante atractiva. Ideal para Rin.

— ¿Ella es? — inquirió Luka incrédula, Rin asintió tímidamente.

— Se llama SeeU Dan Hee, es amiga de mi hermano y pues por eso nos conocemos, nos llevamos por tres años — Luka asintió a lo recién dicho.

— Ya veo, sin embargo, no dudes en que la conquistarás. Además, ya de por sí eres linda y amigable ¿Quién no querría alguien así? — respondió Luka y Rin se sonrojó.

— ¿Tú crees? —

— Claro que sí, tú solo intenta — aseguró la Megurine, pues podía apostar millones a que Rin se quedaba con la rubia de la biblioteca.

— Me alegra oír eso — respondió Rin avergonzada — ¿Y ya pensaste qué harás con Miku? — Luka asintió.

— Sí, voy a hablar con ella de esta situación, y pues... el destino decidirá, si es conveniente que me quede con ella o que ambas decidamos caminos distintos —

Rin asintió y dijo.

— Yo opino que forman una linda pareja, no entiendo que pudo haber salido mal — la Kagamine se encogió de hombros y Luka agregó.

— Sí, yo igual pensé lo mismo, pero en fin… — la Megurine suspiró — Si Miku no me ama ¿Qué puedo hacer? No voy a obligarla a permanecer a mi lado para toda la vida —

Y Rin asintió, aunque no muy convencida... Pues sinceramente no quería que los problemas entre Miku y Luka se fuesen a mayores...

— Entonces, ¿Cuándo le hablaras? —

— Supongo que el sábado, es el único día que tengo libre y ella también. Lo hablaré con calma, no quiero más dolores de cabeza — y Luka rio con ironía, pues ciertamente su situación no le causaba ni pizca de gracia.

— ¿Estás segura? — volvió a preguntar la Kagamine.

— Claro que sí, Rin chan — dijo Luka — Todo estará bien —

Y Rin asintió otra vez, buscando convencerse de las palabras de la mayor...

Aunque esperaba también que el mal genio de Miku se esfumara por un segundo y escuchara a la Megurine con atención...

**Ust: **Otra persona más que me ama xD gggg y pues, no sé como responder a tu pregunta porque... Yo tampoco sé owo/ huehuehuehue originalmente iba a tener dos capítulos :v creo que exageré un poquitito (?) Sí, a mí me gusta más la Miku tsundere, bueno a veces xD ¿¡A quién engaño!? Mientras que esté con Luka me vale madres que sea :v (?) Y pues sí, lo bueno de la tsundere Miku es eso xD MOAR disfrute pa' nosotros *cocoro vien jei loko* ¿Tuvo Power? Yupi! Y pos sí, obvio Luka debía citar a Rin ewe esto no termina así jejejeje... Y SÍ! Aún no acabará el salseo jejejejej xD saludos! (A por cierto, KingLow12 dice que te ama, a ver si se casan, ¡Amo las bodas! En especial la parte en la que los novios salen de la iglesia y todos le hacen guerra de arroz y yo los cago a piñas a todos) -w- (If you know what I mean) xD

**dannapaola: **Pobre ana :/ con lo mucho que yo la amo :c por qué me la insultas? y pa' cuándo el fic? Nah mentira, tómate tu tiempo :P yo me tomaré mi tiempo en actualizar porque... me agarró flojera xD ¿Tu alter ego es directioner? Pos el mío es subnormal y se llama FanRubius y todos le pelan menos a la FanRubius de la vida real (Quien es rikolina pero a nadie le importa :v) Y sí, puro drama porque me atrae más el drama que lo cómico xD jejejejeje Hasta pronto!

**K1NGL0VV12: **1d10m4 h4rdc0r3 3 1n3nt3nd1bl3 v13j4 n0 m3 1mp0rt4 n4d4 (?) 1 51 d3j4 d3 0d14r 4 R1n, R1n 35 h4m0r y qu3s0 (?) 1 p05 s1 L14m 35 un g0rd0... 4d0r4bl3 (?) ñ3h n0 m3 m3t3r3 3n tu mú51c4 j3j3j3j3j3j3 1 p05 y4 l3 d1j3 4 U5t qu3 l4 4m4s *c0r4ch0n g31 54lud05 5h4b0 35p3r0 k3 h4y45 3nt3nd1d0 4lg0 :v

**Nelsykp: **Mi edad es kawaii porque si mato a Kaito no me meten presa :v j3j3j3j3j3 y ñeh no te malinterpreté ni nada shaba :P y sí, el Negitoro es igual de respetable que ''Las Divinas'' (Ese grupo da tanto pinshi miedo ._.) y pos, ¿Te gusta My Little Pony? Yo prefiero a Peppa .w./ *Muere ignorada. Peppa la Cerdita es la ley (?) A ti te gustan las lolis? Oshe khé pedoh (?) Pos a mi me gustan los grupos secretos de feisbuk *Le disparan. Y te impresionó mi edad? j3j3j3j3 ese era el plan ewe ahora invadiré tu país... y pos nada de aumento pa' ti porque me los gasté en barcos y Lukas (?) Chau!


	5. 5

**Urgencia**

Rin y Luka salieron de la biblioteca, quedándose cerca de las escaleras, solo para poder hablar en voz alta sin tener que ser amonestadas por SeeU. Cosa que Rin temía, no quería darle a SeeU una mala imagen de ella de ninguna manera.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué planeas hacer para recuperar a Miku? — inquirió Rin, mirando expectante a que Luka le respondiera. Sin embargo, la Megurine estaba totalmente en blanco.

— Mmm, no lo sé — contestó Luka, sin embargo eso no fue una respuesta satisfactoria para la rubia.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Se supone que hasta este punto y tendrías una idea! — dijo Rin colérica ante la respuesta de su amiga, tomó el cuello de la camisa de Luka y la zamarreó levemente. Mientras que la Megurine gemía pidiendo piedad.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, suéltame — dijo Luka entre risas, y tomó las manos de Rin y las alejó de su cuello — Si sigues haciendo así, pondrás celosa a... SeeU san — esto último lo dijo en voz baja, procurando que solo Rin la escuchara.

— Cállate — y sin previo aviso, Rin le dio un pisotón en el pie de Luka, cosa que hizo que la Megurine echara un gritito de dolor, y lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrar su pie y sobarlo intentando calmar el dolor fallando rotundamente.

Y una risita burlista resonó a espaldas de ambas amigas

— Vaya, vaya... no sabía que ibas a ser tan agresiva, Rinny — dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de Rin y Luka. Esa voz burlona, Rin ya la conocía, y sin embargo eso hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo vivo.

— ¿¡S-SeeU Chan!? ¿¡Q-q-q-q-qué haces aquí!? — exclamó sorprendida la menor Kagamine, haciendo reír a Luka y SeeU por aquella inesperada actitud de la rubia.

— Aw ¿Asusté a Rinny chan? — dijo SeeU de manera burlona mientras se cubría la boca evitando reír.

— ¡SeeU chan, no vuelvas a hacer eso! —

— Ok, ok... solo venía a verlas, vi que entraron a la biblioteca y no me saludaron — respondió la rubia de orejas felinas haciendo un tierno puchero, cosa que por supuesto enterneció a Rin (aunque no lo admitiría jamás) — En fin, escuché que tienes problemas amorosos — esta vez habló dirigiéndose específicamente a Luka, quien asintió tímidamente. Ciertamente no quería involucrar a nadie más en esto. — Entiendo que no quieras decirme exactamente qué es lo que sucede, sin embargo sí te puedo dar los consejos para que lo resuelvas por tu cuenta — y Luka pareció alarmarse ¿Qué tanto habrá oído esa chica?

— Esto, no gracias... no creo que sea necesario — balbuceo un poco, sin embargo la rubia de orejas felinas no aceptaría un ''No'' por respuesta.

— No importa que no quieras, igual tendrás que escuchar — respondió la joven Dan Hee con una extraña aura de autoridad, y me refiero a ''extraño'' porque generalmente aquella rubia era muy infantil y poco responsable — Lo primero que debes hacer, es ignorarla... sí, ya sé, es un consejo muy usado pero efectivo... y luego, fingirás una ''ruptura'' y es en ese punto en el cual sabrás si esa persona te ama... — SeeU carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta — si evita que la relación termine significa que descubrió lo mucho que te necesita, pero si acepta que la relación está muerta entonces esa persona no era la indicada para ti... o ya estaba harta de ti — finalizó la chica Dan Hee con una tierna sonrisa ''reconfortante''.

— Gracias por eso último — respondió Luka con sarcasmo, pero muy en el fondo sintiéndose inmensamente agradecida por la ayuda. Esperaba que aquellos consejos útiles funcionaran para su situación amorosa, más que mal, Miku era demasiado difícil de tratar ¡Pero no se rendiría sin antes intentarlo! — Bien, lo intentaré... gracias por el consejo —

SeeU asintió internamente feliz de haber ayudado a una pobre alma enamorada. Pero ahora era el turno de la Kagamine de hablar.

— Por cierto, SeeU chan... — habló Rin con aire de sospecha — ¿No deberías estar en el mostrador atendiendo a las personas? — y la aludida dibujó una mueca de desconcierto, para luego ponerse nerviosa.

— ¡Cierto, los libros! — Y se despidió de las chicas, no quería perder su trabajo... otra vez — Ah por cierto, Rinny ¿Quieres cenar conmigo este sábado? Estoy libre — y a continuación, le guiñó el ojo de manera juguetona, sonrojando a Rin en el proceso.

La chica Dan Hee se metió en la biblioteca, dejando a Luka con una expresión divertida al ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba Rin.

— Jejeje, tal parece tendrás una cita ¿No es así? — Y nuevamente, Rin le dio un pisotón al pobre pie de Luka — ¡Auch! ¿¡Qué tienes en contra de ese pie!? — dijo Luka mientras se quejaba, intentando encontrar el porqué del odio de Rin hacia su pobre pie.

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado, y en un cuarto solitario, se hallaba tumbada en su cama una joven de pelo agua marino, mirando el techo pensativa. Buscaba alguna idea para poder reconquistar a su pareja, aunque le tome años intentaría hacerlo. Pues luego de darse cuenta de su ausencia _había recapacitado de lo mucho que Luka representaba para ella._

Representaba el cariño, la atención que nadie podría darle de manera sincera, la cantidad de consejos que Luka le habrá dado solo para que se sienta mejor, el confort y sobre todo, el amor incondicional. Porque era cierto, Luka tenía un corazón muy noble como para haberse quedado al lado de Miku aun a pesar que la última ni bola le daba.

Pero ¿Y ahora? Ahora aquella persona tan especial se estaba cansando, pronto la abandonaría. Pronto la vería de la mano con Kagamine. Pronto en su boda, y de ahí con sus hijos adoptivos...

— ¡Miku, abre la puerta! — bramó una voz conocida del otro lado de la habitación, era Lily. Estaba emocionada, o algo así.

Miku con algo de pesadez se dirigió al susodicho sitio, abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquellas dos personitas que por más que a veces eran molestas siempre la regresaban a la realidad. Gumi y Lily.

— Ya era hora — dijo Gumi y se adentró al cuarto de Miku, encontrando la habitación parcialmente dividida, debido a que el lado de Miku era ordenado y limpio. Mientras que el de Luka estaba desordenado, en especial la cama, _alta joda se mandaba la Megurine._

— Parecen una pareja divorciada — comentó Lily al meterse también al cuarto. Vaya que la situación era grave.

— No es así, es solo para mantener nuestro estilo. No puedo obligar a Luka que deje de ser así, y Luka no puede obligarme a que deje de ser como soy —

— Ajá, pero sí puedes obligar a Luka a quedarse contigo a tu lado ¿Verdad? — inquirió Gumi de manera seria, comenzando un debate en todo el cuarto.

— ¿Podrías dejar de decirlo así? Ya entendí que soy una idiota por tratar así a Luka — respondió Miku al mismo tiempo que se echó boca abajo a su cama. Gumi se sentó a su lado, ignorando las quejas de su amiga, pues debía hablar de ese tema cueste lo que cueste.

— De acuerdo, no volveré a decir eso, pero igual hablaremos de como recuperarás a Luka. Así que no te salvas — Miku bufó opacando su voz en sus sábanas.

— En fin, ¿Qué creen? Fui a la biblioteca y encontré un libro muy bueno que podrá ayudarte en esta situación — dijo Lily mientras de manera entusiasta le entregaba a Miku un libro de color azul marino y un corazón rojo en la tapa — La rubia del mostrador me lo recomendó, esa chica es extraña, me entregó el libro mientras reía y dijo '' ¿Otra pareja necesita ayudas de la Gran Dan Hee?'' y luego volvió a dormirse en el suelo —

A este punto de la historia, Gumi veía a su novia con cara de _'' ¿What the Fuck?''._

Miku levantó la vista de sus sábanas y tomó el libro, lo examinó un poco, era un libro de autoayuda para aquellas parejas que pasaban sus peores días. La Hatsune enarcó una ceja y sonrió de manera sarcástica.

— ¿Esperas que con esto pueda salvar mi relación? — Miku rio mofándose de la idea de Lily.

— Es mejor que nada — respondió la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros, estaba muy lejos de sentirse ofendida por las palabras de Miku — pero si te parece muy ridículo me lo puedo llevar —

— ¡Nooo! — dijo la Hatsune, sintiéndose alarmada. No quería que se llevaran el libro, quizás sirva y logre salvar su relación.

— Entonces no vuelvas a burlarte del libro — masculló Lily severamente, y Miku asintió y susurró un ''lo prometo'' de manera desesperada. Gumi tomó el libro y salteó la introducción, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la parte de los consejos.

_'' De vez en cuando, un ''te amo'' es la base para que una pareja se sienta segura en una relación. Por lo tanto, no temas quedar como un ''marica'' a la hora de expresar tus sentimientos a tu pareja, pues esas simples palabras serán los pilares que sostendrán tu relación''_

Gumi observó a Miku de manera despectiva y sarcástica, mientras que la Hatsune se estremeció avergonzada.

— ¡Hasta un libro te lo tenía que decir, Tsunderella! — rió la única rubia en el cuarto, mofándose de Miku. Pero a la Hatsune no le hizo pizca de gracia, aunque debía admitir que Lily desgraciadamente tenía razón.

— Ghn, cállate — refunfuñó Miku al momento mismo en el que le propinaba un zape a Lily.

— En fin, ya sabemos que será difícil que le des un ''te amo'' a Luka chan... por más que quisieras — dijo Gumi — ¿Qué tal si le das chocolates? Ya sabes que Luka ama comer — Miku no lo pensó, quizás sí era buena idea, aunque si esperaba a que la relación funcionara tendría que decirle un ''te amo'' a Luka, uno sincero… no solo para salvar el vínculo que tenían ellas dos, sino también para hacerle ver a la Megurine que era correspondida.

— A propósito, ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que besaste a Luka chan? — inquirió Lily. Era una pregunta un tanto íntima, pero tenía que hacerlo… _lo que sea para saber con qué clase de persona es con la que Luka posiblemente esté por el resto de su vida…_

— N…no lo sé… — susurró, en respuesta a la pregunta de la rubia.

Aunque jamás lo admita, esa pregunta _sí fue demasiado íntima…_

— Ya veo… — suspiró Gumi y nuevamente se puso seria — Eso debe tener una razón, ¿Podrías decírmela? —

Miku se estremeció por completo ante esa pregunta. Se la veía venir de cualquier modo. Sin embargo había un toque de cobardía que le impedía reaccionar…

¿¡Pero qué!? ¡No era momento de eso!

Era momento de actuar…

Mirar al frente…

_Y ser valiente…_

* * *

**Vixo: **Si, ya me imaginé el sujeto badass con sus explosiones xD Sorry la tardanza D: demasiadas ideas me impidieron continuar uwu y sí, algunos autores son crueles hasta tal punto de cometer crímenes de lesa humanidad xd Saludos y gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final :P

**Rubius Total: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues... espero que disfrutes este capítulo nwn y espero no tardar con el siguiente :'v ¡Saludos kohai!

**Farthaz: **Esperabas más bardo? Sorry xD pero de algún modo iba a terminar esto y pues, ¿De qué te quejas? En tu fic ya hay mucho bardo D: Aaah ¿Tú quieres que los personajes se maten entre sí por un simple malentendido? De acuerdo, pronto traeré un fic sobre eso :v ¡Y Negitoro! Bueno, no debía aclarar eso porque... es obvio o.o y me alegro que ya hayas subido tu fic nwn me gusta mucho la idea y como interactuan los personajes xD te felicito nwn/ Saludos!

**KingLow12: **Aaaah, tú no lees, solo vienes a comentar. A mi también me gusta vivir al límite :u Y me alegra que hayas entendido :v Saludos!

**Nelsykp: **Que bueno que no podemos ir a la carcel por matar, hum... eso me recuerda, voy a matar a mi profesora :u *Toma un martillo. No me esperes ewe huehuehue. Nah mentira, soy una buena persona (?) Y si matas a todo el mundo posiblemente tambien muera yo porque no me conoces o.o ¡Traidora! D': Y sí, Peppa manda :v Saludos!

**Gasaicat: **¡Hola Gasaicat, estoy respondiendo tu review! ¿Alguien más que quería bardo? Ah no... tú solo querías RinxLuka por secundario uwu ya haré un fic con más drama ¡No desesperes! xD y pobre Jenni uwu aunque no importa (?) y sí... las estupideces que uno hace por amor :/ Saludos! Y lamento la demora D:

**DannaPaolaAnna ¿Khé?: **Me alegra que ya hayas subido el fic xD y pos ¡Qué te digo? ¡Comienza a escribir, no me hagas esperar! O no actualizo en dos años ewe... Ya enserio, me alegra que mis historias le resulten ''divertidas'' y ''encantadoras'' a Ana Paula xD aunque más bien son subnormales uwu Saludos!

**SeniorCapitan ''Austin, para los amigos'': **Baia baia me alegra que hayas visto este fic xD y me alegra que te guste además y oh sí, ¡Por supuesto que iba a tener RinxSeeU! Aquí la continuación y saludos Austin. PD: ¿FanRubius es mi pastora? Wut? Khé? Arigato (O como se diga) xD

**TENSHINOKIRA: **¡Tenshi nyan, reviviste! Ahora serás... Ten-Yisus-nokira ya sabes, porque volviste de la muerte :u dile a tu hermano que no me molestó el trato que tuvo conmigo, si dio miedo D': pero no lo suficiente como para que le dijera ''idiota'' los hermanos son así xD Tengo en mente muchas cosas Tenshi nyan ewe tú solo espera a que Senpai Subnormal regrese de la muerte tambien (?) Saludos!


	6. 6

bastA HOLA VOLVÍ COMO ESTÁN? AH

PRIMERA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL AÑO BASTA JAJAJAJA NO chau eNCIMA NO SE ME OCURRE TITULO PARA EL CAPITULO LE PONDRÍA CUALQUIER VERGA PERO NO DIOS DEBE SER SERIO les doy la libertad de enviar mensajes de odio :'v

* * *

The end

Miku ya sabía qué decirle a Luka, como hacerle frente, y hacerle entender que estaba dispuesta a cambiar por ella.

Esperaba que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan, y no estropearlo como siempre. Miku no podía ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba, Lily y Gumi lo pudieron notar, la rubia agradecía que al menos hiciera su mayor esfuerzo por no perder a Luka. Aunque le estaba carcomiendo la duda si Luka aceptaría o no.

— ¿Crees que esta ropa le vaya a gustar? — Inquirió Hatsune, curiosa. Era un vestido blanco, llevaba botas negras y accesorios dorados. Sí, estaba hermosa. Luka seguramente volvería como perrito faldero con la chica de coletas.

Lily asintió, no tenía mucho que decir — Deberías preocuparte más por tus palabras que en la apariencia, Luka de igual modo siente una gran adoración por ti, da igual como luzcas, ella igual te ama—

Miku no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar frustrada, tenía razón.

— Bien, en ese caso ya estoy lista—

XXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¡No creo poder hacerlo! — Exclamó desesperada.

— Oh vamos, ni siquiera la has visto todavía— SeeU se encogió de hombros

— ¡Ánimos! Recuerda que es ahora o nunca— replicó Rin, brindándole apoyo a su pelirrosa amiga.

— Pero… ¿Y si lo intento por una vez más? —

— ¡NO! — exclamaron las dos rubias al mismo tiempo.

— Es ahora o nunca— SeeU le dio un golpecito a Luka en su hombro — ¡Fuerza, campeona! — Megurine solo pudo rogar que todo salga bien…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ambas, pelirrosa y peliacua, llegaron al mismo tiempo al encuentro. El ambiente era tenso ¿Y cómo no? Ambas estaban nerviosas. Luka en especial.

Miku estaba intentando encontrar la mejor manera de comenzar la conversación, pero era imposible viendo a Luka vestida con una falda negra, una remera blanca con detalles en negro y sandalias. Estaba bellísima.

Por su parte, Luka estaba intentando mantener la compostura y no perder la calma, sabía que no había oportunidad de cometer ningún error, que no había que ceder. Sin embargo, sentía que la vestimenta de Miku ejercía como anzuelo sobre ella... ''Está hermosa'' Pensó, tragando saliva forzosamente. Estaban pasando los segundos que más bien parecían horas, pero eso pasa cuando algo anda realmente mal. El tiempo parece no pasar nunca...

— Es-escucha Luka...

Luka apretó sus puños, conteniendo sus nervios lo más que podía — C-claro, adelante...— soltó un suspiro, su cuerpo de repente estaba ardiendo en llamas, o eso lo sentía...

— Yo no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotras

— Yo tampoco, yo solo quiero reparar mi error

— No quiero que te sientas culpable, después de todo, pienso que no estamos hechas para estar juntas

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo siento...

Lily y Gumi veían atónitas la escena, oh sí, ¿Luka y Miku estaban solas? !Claro que no¡ Las dos chicas decidieron quedarse por si acaso, uno nunca sabe qué cosas pueden pasar...

Pero no podían negar que estaban impresionadas por el giro argumental de todo esto...

— ¿Quieres decir entonces que no me darás una segunda oportunidad?

¿Valía la pena hacerlo? ¿Estará bien con la decisión que tomaría a continuación?

Luka levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a Miku. Juraba que no quería hacerle daño a esa chica, después de todo, aún conservaba fuertes sentimientos hacia ella.

Luka mordió su labio inferior, intentando no llorar... — No...— Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y bajó la mirada — Lo lamento de verdad, pero no puedo... ya no puedo hacer esto— De repente, un quejido salió de sus labios, sus ojos estaban aguados y unas cuantas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas — L-lo lamento, perd-dóname... pe-pero por favor, no me insistas m-más— Cubrió su cara con sus manos, no podía creer la patética escena que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, a Miku más que nada le dolía ver a la joven Megurine Luka llorar cuando en realidad ella debería ser feliz, era una hermosa persona !No merecía nada de esto¡

Miku se acercó a Luka y juntando valor la abrazó, recargó su cabeza en su hombro, intentando calmar a Megurine. No... Luka no merecía nada de esto !Ella era quien más se esforzaba en la relación¡

— Tranquila...no soy nadie para obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado— Susurró en el oído de la pelirrosa — Perdóname tú, yo no te merezco ni tampoco quiero seguir haciendote daño, ugh... Soy una idiota y lo sabes, así que perdóname...— Luka iba acallando de a poco su llanto — Quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotras, no quiero rencores, no quiero problemas... quiero que acabemos esto de la mejor manera— Luka de a poco de fue separando de Miku solo para poder verla de frente.

La pelirrosa asintió con una sonrisa — Sí...— Limpió sus lagrimas con sus manos, en su corazón Luka sentía paz, es decir, había liberado todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo y por miedo nunca lo ha dejado salir — ...Muchas gracias por entender, lo aprecio mucho—

Miku le devolvió la sonrisa a Luka, era un Adiós a sus esperanzas de volver, sí... pero al menos sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto en dejarla ir...

Después de todo, sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

* * *

bue perdón por el titulo pete pero fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir (?

Lotus-one: Ahora lo sabes bb ahr espero que te haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera :'v

Floor Megurine: No será necesario eso porque ya volví ah y oh baia ¿Esperabas RinxSeeU? JAJAJAJAJAJ que ingenua sos

Vixo: bastA JAJAJAJ te juro que tenía miles de ideas, pero si las desarrollaba pues iba a quedar incompleto como todo aquí(?) Gumi es genial, es el tipo de amiga que es indispensable tener! Porque te dice todo directo y así todo es mejor ah PD: Boee disculpá pero algo tenía que hacer (?)

Nelsykp: Hola Nel jsjs No soy tu esclava soy la madre de Conchobar así que a mí me respetas!23 La ración de subnormalidad te la doy en whatsapp caiat. Y xfabor yo si vivo, ellos si estan enterrados... (?)

Rubius total: Muchas preguntas :'v mE DEMORO PORQUE QUIERO bueno no, la verdad es que estuve ocupada y sin imaginación, soooorry y si, cree varios fics, alv allahu akbar, no un mes sino todo un año, no jsjs, no jsjs x2

TENSHINOKIRA: El RinxLuka es beio k t pza? A todos les gusta. ¿Capitulo corto? Pues si jsjs así de cruel soy :T pero agradece que ya llegó a su final toda esta historia.

Danna P. Licea: lo 100to pero no me gusta hablar mucho de mis fics XD prefiero que la gente los lea porque sí, no porque les obligue jej¿Sofía? Ayy se llama como yo bastA entonces es una kuinaza pinches argentinos jaj y yay el fandom 100pre abierto!

: Por eso no se enamore, querida, ah re negativa la mina... Y lamento la espera :'v en seriooo perdón, pero fue la falta de tiempo e imaginación jé y síp, la gente enamorada puede ser negativa, pero buee así es la vida, aunque es mejor saber con quienes meterse Dx PD: JAJAJAJA sigue soñando


End file.
